Mi amado angel
by pyon25namikaze
Summary: Naruto ha estado solo durante toda su vida por ser el jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, pero que pasa cuando aun después de conocer diferentes personas y amigos aun siente esa soledad y el único que piensa que puede quebrarse poco a poco es su fiel amigo el zorro de nueve colas llamado Kurama. Y si descubre que no estaba tan solo como pensaba y que su complemento ha estado esper


**los personajes de naruto y demas no me pertenecen sol han sido tomados para esta nueva historia que espero pueda ser desuagrado, y sin mas que decir iniciemos con nuestra hisstoria. Ja-ne**

 **Mi amado ángel**

Naruto ha estado solo durante toda su vida por ser el jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, pero que pasa cuando aun después de conocer diferentes personas y amigos aun siente esa soledad y el único que piensa que puede quebrarse poco a poco es su fiel amigo el zorro de nueve colas llamado Kurama. Y si descubre que no estaba tan solo como pensaba y que su complemento ha estado esperándole durante 15 años y sus padres no lo dejaron tan solo como los demás pensaron y si el propio Kurama ya sabía de esto, como cambiará la historia descúbrelo en _el sello del ángel mi complemento._

Capitulo 1. _El sello del sueño_

Han pasado 13 años después de la destrucción de la aldea de konoha por la liberación del bijuu más poderoso de todos el kiuby a manos de un enmascarado que solo quiere la guerra, pero gracias a los esfuerzos del yondaime hokage, detuvo a la bestia y sacrifico su propia vida para encerrar la bestia en un nuevo contenedor dando así su propia vida para salvar su hogar, no sin antes pretender que viesen al nuevo contenedor como un héroe que iluso fue, una promesa que no se cumpliría y la felicidad de haber sacrificado su vida por su hogar fue tan efímera y sin conocer el dolor de lo que le esperaba al que fue sacrificio podría ser tan doloroso, así es como la historia que estoy por relatarte comienza, la vida del que ha sido sacrificio para mantener a raya a la bestia ha sufrido durante todos estos años las soledad de no entender porque lo tratan diferente o él porque hay tanto odio por su existencia o simplemente el porqué parece tan diferente de todos es lo que ha hecho que su propia soledad lo esté llevando por un sendero de dolor y sufrimiento, pero eso está a punto de cambiar, lo que siempre le ha pertenecido y le fue arrebatado volverá a él pero regresara aquello que ni siquiera el tercer hokage supo que existía y que será el complemento de lo que a ese niño le faltaba aquello que sus padres pensaron no le faltarían pero siempre dicen que no siempre confíes en las personas mas allegadas a ti y siempre guarda algo para el final es lo que hará que ese niño encuentre la felicidad y el propio amor, pero sobre todo el que el pueblo que lo desprecia tendrá que verlo de nuevo porque renacerá como el fénix aun cuando su complemento tenga que sacrificar todo para su felicidad, se esperan muchas cosas pero siempre juntos estarán, esas son las palabras de quien una vez vivió la historia tan de cerca de aquellos que cambiaron no solo el presente sino que se salvaron el uno al otro.

Naruto durante 8 años ha mantenido su mascará de alegría o de ser un tonto que quiere tener atención de los demás y pensando que el pueblo que el amaba lo aceptaría no importándole el porqué lo miraban de forma diferente o porque lo odiaban, pero eso cambio hasta su quinto cumpleaños cuando los propios aldeanos y algunos shinobi que estaban bajo las órdenes del sandaime hokage estuvieron a punto de matarlo, lo que no debió conocer lo conoció en ese momento el sufrimiento, el dolor, la tristeza, la ira y sobre todo a su prisionero al poderoso bijuu de nueve colas.

Flash back

Naruto: porque no me dejan en paz, yo nunca le he hecho nada malo

Aldeano1: deberías callarte y morir demonio por tu culpa nuestras familias nos fueron arrebatadas.

Aldeano2: tú debes morir demonio

Aldeno3: por fin terminaremos lo que el yondaime comenzó.

Eso eran los gritos de muchos idiotas que no saben diferenciar entre el prisioner carcelero.

Naruto: yo no he hecho nada de lo que dicen-con lagrimas en los ojos- yo no los conozco déjenme en paz- gritando de dolor hasta que unas plumas fueron cayendo en la parte que tenían acordonado al pobre muchacho dejándolo inconsciente sin saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar-

Shinobi: que es esto, un genjutsu, - pensando el inútil shinobi

Aldeno3: esto, son plumas pero de donde vienen

Shinobi: esto no es normal plumas?, de donde vienen, están cayendo del cielo pero porque, el demonio ha de haber sido- volteando a ver al pobre muchacho que estaba inconsciente.

Cuando de la nada las plumas tan blancas como la nieve comenzaron a tomar un color rojo debido a la sangre derramada del niño que estaba inconsciente y una voz tan angelical susurrando dijo- _han derramado sangre de un inocente y sus pecados no serán perdonados por ello con el poder que me concierne el mismo cielo yo los condeno al mismo infierno y pagarán con sus propias vidas-_

SHINOBI: quien eres maldita aparece y también te mataremos, el demonio debe morir hoy y tú que eres su seguidora también morirás-gritando sin duda alguna

¿?: _Shinobi_ _IDIOTA, yo no necesito que me veas simplemente es deber mantener a este niño a salvo porque él un día me encontrará y salvará a este inmundo mundo, mi amor por él es el comenzó de nuestro camino-_ al instante de terminar de discutir con el shinobi las plumas rojas como la sangre comenzaron a flotar alrededor de todos aquellos que perseguían al niño formando alrededor una barrera que nadie vio y recito: _señor que has visto la maldad de estas personas concédeme el poder para desterrarlas de este mundo y mandar sus almas al infierno_ ,-y las plumas se tornaron alrededor de la barrera apuntando como kunais a sus oponentes y dando un suspirando dijo- _viento celestial, plumas rojas asesinas_ \- y al terminar de decir sus palabras las plumas rojas afiladas atravesaron a los aldeanos y shinobis que habían lastimado al niño, y uno a uno cayó formando un charco de sangre que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer esa misma voz dulce miro hacia el cielo y dijo- _señor perdona mi pecado pero yo no puedo perdonar que siga sufriendo sé que tengo que esperar y que el sello solo me liberará hasta que el me encuentre pero dios no puedo dejar que se rompa yo hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir_ \- poco a poco la barrera comenzó caer y el niño estaba comenzando a despertar hasta que la misma voz angelical lo detuvo- _No habrás los ojos Naruto quédate en silencio_ -

Naruto: quien eres-con voz temblosa

¿?: _No te preocupes yo nunca te lastimaría, pero quiero que t quedes como si estuvieras inconsciente y escuchar lo que diré a la persona que viene, no te preocupes pronto sabrás quien soy sé que él te lo dirá, no confiesen las personas malas y no odies solo confía en que nos volveremos a ver_ -

Naruto: está bien pero puedo saber tu nombre-

¿?: _Una vez me llamaron Ángel, pero tú recordarás mi propio nombre, ya vienen no te muevas ok_ -

Naruto : está bien, pero te volveré a ver, no me dejarás solo de nuevo, podré verte algún día-

¿?: _Si nos volveremos a encontrar y estaremos juntos, pero no te preocupes yo siempre cuidare de ti y habrá quien te ayudará así que no te preocupes yo siempre te voy a querer, ahora no te muevas y no digas nada, ok-_

Naruto: si, está bien.

¿?: _así que por fin llegaron_ \- con la misma voz dulce pero con enojo a la vez-

Hokage: quien eres y que paso aquí, respóndeme

¿?: _Mas bien tendría yo que decir, porque estos idiotas que están a tu mando y viven en esta aldea, maltratan a este pobre niño_ \- volteándolo a ver-

Hokage: Narutooo, que paso, que le hiciste,-con voz enojada

¿?: _yo solo lo salvé porque es mi deber y te advierto no me provoques porque estoy muy enojada, la voluntad del señor recae en que haya paz pero ustedes no han tenido la voluntad de fuego y cuando llegué el día regresaré y lo que le fue arrebatado regresará a el hasta ese día espero que no provoquen la ira del señor, el es bondadoso pero yo no lo soy y mi promesa la cumpliré_ -

Hokage: pero de que estás hablando, señor, voluntad, mas bien eres una asesina mataste a todos estas inocentes personas-

¿?: _No me digas que eran inocentes tu escoria mentirosa, los traidores viven en este suelo puro y este niño ha sufrido abuso y estuvo a punto de morir yo desperté del sueño cuando sentí su presencia y esas basuras sufrirán en el infierno yo el Ángel los condene a las tinieblas sin perdón, así que esta es una advertencia espero que no vuelva a suceder_ \- dijo la voz que poco a poco regreso a su normalidad _– porque a mi despertar sería el fin de este inmundo lugar-_

Hokage: no puedo permitir que asesines a las personas no saben lo que hacen, ellos también han sufrido pérdida y solo lo compensan-

¿?: _a mí no me digas estupideces, entiendo el dolor pero no dejare sufrir al inocente y puro de corazón, estas basuras desaparecerán y serán tachadas como traidores o tu sufrirás es la última cosa que te voy a perdonar sino no lo haces quedarás marcado Hiruzen Sarutobi_ \- y cuando termino de decirlo los shinobis y aldeanos que fueron asesinados fueron marcados en la frente con las plumas con el kanji de infierno-

Hokage: no debiste hacer eso por lo menos pudiste dejarlos sin marcar eso es cruel-

¿?: _No debiste desafiarme Hiruzen, yo confiaba en tu juicio pero creo que me equivoque contigo, la marca de su frente no desaparecerá porque han sido maldecidos ellos buscaron su propio fin pero sobre todo fueron ellos lo que pusieron fin a su vida por su estupidez_ -

Hokage: las personas pueden ser malas, pero no deben morir por un solo capricho-

¿?: _No fue capricho, fue justicia y yo hice una promesa y no voy a romperla, pero mi tiempo aun no es este, así que volveré a dormir, pero regresaré no sabrás ni cuándo, porque o quien seré pero te aseguro que yo si y espero que las cosas hayan cambiando para bien o no habrá retroceso porque hay cosas que no sabes y no habrá nada que se pueda evitar_ -

Fin flash back

Después de esa noche el hokage sintió tristeza, ira y dolor, tristeza de que Naruto dañado de muchas formas por los estúpidos aldeanos y shinobi y dolor porque el crimen cometido ese día jamás será olvidado ni perdonado, recibieron su castigo pagándolo muy caro, no solo con su muerte sino que sufrirían toda la eternidad y así pasaron 8 años, el hokage se dio cuenta que Naruto siempre que estaba a su alrededor hacia cosas para llamar la atención como bromas e incluso se dio cuenta que su educación estaba siendo saboteada pero aun así las cosas casi no habían cambiado el no había hecho nada para remediarlo, aunque Naruto cambio nadie se daba cuenta pero él veía a la gente con indiferencia y a veces odio pero ponía una mascará una mascará de tonto y bromista, el hokage sabía que las cosas no iban a ser buenas sobre todo si se enteraba de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero el dolor no había cambiado por más que naruto intentara ser mejor siempre había alguien saboteándolo, odiándolo o simplemente hacer como si o existiera pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar antes de que él pudiera romperse, porque la promesa estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Flash back

Naruto: quien eres-con voz temblosa

¿?: _No te preocupes yo nunca te lastimaría, …, no te preocupes pronto sabrás quien soy, sé que él te lo dirá, … solo confía en que nos volveremos a ver_ -

Naruto: está bien pero puedo saber tu nombre-

¿?: _Una vez me llamaron Ángel, pero tú recordarás mi propio nombre, …_ -

Naruto: está bien, pero te volveré a ver, no me dejarás solo de nuevo, podré verte algún día-

¿?: _Si nos volveremos a encontrar y estaremos juntos, pero no te preocupes yo siempre cuidare de ti y habrá quien te ayudará así que no te preocupes yo siempre te voy a querer, ahora no te muevas y no digas nada, ok-_

Naruto: si, está bien.

Fin flash back

POV naruto

Naruto: solo he vivido para poder conocerte y saber porque me protegiste esa noche, tu voz era muy dulce, la recuerdo muy bien pero también recuerdo que a pesar de la dulzura también tenias odio, odio hacia esos idiotas que no saben la diferencia entre el carcelero y el prisionero, quiero volver a escucharte, conocerte y que te quedes conmigo- eso eran los pensamientos del muchacho-oye zorro crees que falte mucho tiempo en volver a escucharle y conocerle, siento que sin ella no podre ser feliz-

Kurama: chico aun no estoy seguro de cuanto mas tengamos que esperar pero te puedo decir que estoy esperando ese día sobre todo porque tú patética aldea no espera algo así-dijo un zorro perezoso con nueve colas residente del muchacho rubio-

Naruto: sabes algo?, siento que las cosas van a mejorar sobre todo porque pronto dejaré de verme como un tonto, las personas son unas idiotas no han visto realmente quien soy, si supieran todo estarían igual o peor que como con el estúpido uchiha lamiendo el suelo por donde pasa, si tan solo supieran que es un gran imbécil presumido que cara pondrían, jajaja-

Kurama: jajajaa, tienes razón y su peinado de culo de pato lo hace ver mas imbécil, pero es que yo realmente odio los odio el copiar los jutsus con su estúpido sharingan y manipular a la gente hace que quiera matarlo, son escoria, pero recuerda debemos tener paciencia hasta que ella despierte del sueño sobre todo porque ella te enseñara el verdadero poder y la voluntad que una vez tuvo el rikudou sennin, mi padre aprendió de ellos pero sus hijos olvidaron las enseñanzas y mira el mundo que crearon, esos ojos nunca debieron de existir-

Y así el muchacho continuo caminando hasta llegar a un lago que se encuentra en parte más lejana de la aldea, donde nadie había estado, un lago lleno de vida alrededor de árboles y donde los animales viven libres lugar que fue diseñado para que lo encontrase y siempre piense en su amado ángel, aparte de eso han pasado ya 5 años desde el incidente y nuestro rubio ha estado esperando para volver a ver a su ángel.

Naruto: Kurama por fin podré ser un shinobi y cuando eso pase sé que estaremos pronto a encontrarle-eso pensaba el rubio diciéndole a su compañero interior, que es nada más y menos que el zorro de nueve colas.

Kurama: si han pasado 5 años pero tenemos que ser aún más fuertes, ganar experiencia en combate y protegerla cuando despierte y cuando lo haga podremos también encontrar a mis hermanos y hermanas y habrá una gran reunión, ahora sabemos el motivo de su despertar y sé que si despertó fue porque es tu elegida y tu eres su elegido, la paz pronto la encontraremos no en este inmundo mundo pero si hay un lugar al cual nosotros pertenecemos tal y como mi padre un día no los dijo- sonriendo desde dentro de su jaula con melancolía recordando muchas cosas del pasado-

Naruto: lo se Kurama y espero que sea pronto y me volveré fuerte mientras tanto aunque sé que pronto la podremos ver, también sé que mientras tanto tendremos que proteger un poco esta aldea aunque non nos guste pero cuando hayamos cumplido el propósito de -la reunión de todos nos podremos ir y ser felices- sonriendo con sinceridad- y también el deseo se cumplirá.

Kurama: si mientras tanto hay que entrenar mañana será el examen y necesitaremos una coartada para mantenernos alejados de todos los idiotas de ahora en adelante-le dijo el gran zorro al niño.

Naruto: si tienes razón vamos a entrenar-con entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan lejano, el sello que mantiene prisionera a un bello ángel alado poco a poco va desapareciendo faltando un poco de tiempo para la inminente reunión.

Continuara…


End file.
